


In the Name of Love

by ALEXMERCER2424



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Date Night, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Qrow is still new to the love thing, Riding, Smut, Still Learning to Tag, Top!Qrow, bottom!Clover, boys in tuxedos, slight angst, there's no real angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXMERCER2424/pseuds/ALEXMERCER2424
Summary: Clover takes Qrow on their first date. Of course Qrow is skeptical going out in public with his semblance, but Clover shows him there's nothing to worry about. The night ends up being a night to remember.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200





	1. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> This really doesn't relate (or I tried to not make it relate) to my other work, but if you'd like to read that feel free of course. Otherwise a couple of notes are:  
> If you looking for that smut, it's the second chapter. Only a little of it is referenced to their date.  
> And I can't remember the second thing, I think it might've been it's not related to my previous work, lol.

“Are you sure about this?” Qrow’s husky voice got raspier with his uncertainty. It wasn’t every day something like this was happening. Especially since he’s still learning about the guy.

Clover, that guy, had just smiled at him. “Why not? After the other night, I feel as I should treat you.”

It had a faint blush erupting on Qrow’s cheek, eyes adverting down with the tingle in his cheeks. But with it came a small smile. It’s been a long while since he’s been on an actual date, but he was looking forward to it. It’s what they were about to head off to do actually.

Clover had approached Qrow this evening, and what the old bird assumed was going to be some training regimen ended up being a proposal. The lucky charm had made reservations at some fancy restaurant known in Atlas with the plans to take Qrow out of course, but the raven-haired man was skeptical. He’s broken enough tables in his day, has made enough scenes, the last thing he wanted was to be seen in public in such a fancy place.

But this was Clover. Things always seemed better when he was around, even if it was just by a little. Less furniture had been wrongfully sacrificed and Qrow was allowed to be himself without worry. If this was his way of wanting to seal the deal on what little they had and the potential it could be, the last thing he wanted to do was say no. As used to as he was saying things were a bad idea, especially when it came to getting close to him, Qrow usually rejected.

He’d also hate to reject after Clover had put so much work into this. This was a hard restaurant to get into, or so is said through the grapevine, and he’s already got a suit from a local tailor. And as much as a part of him hated to admit, he loved the way the Ace-Op looked in a suit and tie. Let it be said it was a very small part of him that hated seeing it, and it was probably simply because he couldn’t see those toned biceps anymore. But still, either way, it was weird to feel this way again, after so long.

“I-I should get changed, shouldn’t I?” Qrow asked rhetorically, looking back up at those teal eyes. They were still so soft and patient, it made his skin crawl. In all the right ways though. 

How could someone be so gentle with something so broken? 

That boyish smile grew awkward before widening at the edges. “I mean, I don’t care what you wear,” Clover said even if he did a little, “but if I’m being honest, I like you better in nothing,” he couldn’t help but wink.

The red on Qrow’s cheek almost matched his eyes, but he quickly rid himself of the color with a chuckle and a roll of his eyes. “If we do that then your reservations are sure to go to waste,” he joked, fully aware he was using it as his shield. And as much as Clover liked him to be open and raw, he happily allowed him to put up those shields. He was much more understanding about it all than some others.

“I don’t think it would be a waste,” Clover smirked, approaching the huntsman with one sure, solid step. As suggestive as it was, he was simply wanting to enter the room.

Nothing was said from the bird as Qrow smirked as well and stepped to the side, allowing the Operative in his room, the door closing behind him. He chose to ignore the teal-eyed prince charming as he went to the closet in his room, pulling out the tuxedo he’s only worn once for fitting. It was made for tonight so tonight was the first time it was going out into the public. It was the first time Clover would see him in a suit. As he set the attire on his bed, strong hands belonging to said man were felt caressing his waist.

He couldn’t help but lean back into that broad chest, enjoying the warmth it produced even in these harsh weather conditions. His head lulled to the side the slightest when Clover gently nuzzled his neck, kissing his pale skin with feather-light touches that he could’ve mistaken it for a cool breeze. Qrow adored the attention and Clover knew it. He loved when the crow allowed himself to relax, to let his mind focus on anything other than luck.

Before Qrow could protest about the situation, seeing as they’ve made no real progress of him getting changed, clever fingers began to undo the buttons on his vest. It had come off in one fell swoop with his sleeveless jacket, torn cape going along with. When his undershirt came off next, leaving his chest bare to the cool air, those hands rubbed the smooth plain of his skin. He doesn’t know if it were the air or the touch that had him shivering.

A light pat on his ass startled Qrow out of his trance and perked him right up, Clover chuckling behind him. “Get dressed,” he laughed as he stepped away, going to sit in one of the chairs found in the corner.

Like many times before, Qrow had rolled his eyes at him, but there was no malice behind it. Instead, he was smiling to himself as he rid himself of his pants and was left only in his boxers. The whole time he felt Clover’s eyes on him like a hawk, but there was no hiding from the man. Especially since he’s seen him in all his naked glory.

As he slowly dressed, already worried things weren’t going to fit, Clover cocked an eyebrow and watched. His friendly smile became a subtle smirk as he leaned back in the chair to relax. The sudden affection he felt for the raven-haired man only grew as that suit got on him piece by piece. And when it was completely on did something stir inside of Clover.

Qrow was a handsome man, to begin with, no matter how tired he looked at times or how beat up he could get. But all cleaned up in a suit was something else. It brought out the faint grey hairs he wore proudly, eyes only becoming brighter as he fixed a tie that matched the red, maybe a little darker. The suit fit his figure well, and it almost made Clover regret the fact that they had reservations. He could have his way with Qrow right now and he knew the other man wouldn’t protest. But they needed this, they both knew that. 

As Clover stood back to his feet, those red eyes focused on his teal ones. He was smiling softly once more as he spoke, “Ready?” he had asked as he extended a hand to Qrow.

The dust, old bird stared down at his hand almost confused. Everything they’ve done so far has been behind closed doors, was Clover really ready to flaunt him around? He guesses he was taking him to dinner, but it’s not like anyone there would know them, so to walk out together hand in hand? It had an uneasy feeling cycling through Qrow’s stomach, but he enjoyed it. Enjoyed the risk. It’s what had him taking Clover’s hand in his.

“I’m ready if you are.”

. . .

When they arrived at the restaurant (Clover totally not breaking protocol and taking an Atlas vehicle to get them there) they sat down rather quick for how busy the place was. The lights were dimmed, most of the lighting being a candle centered on the table between the guests. For as many people as there was too, it was relatively quiet.   
People made sure to keep their conversations to   
themselves, nothing like the bars Qrow has been in in the   
past.

As they were seated, Clover gave a friendly smile and a soft “thank you” to their waiter before he left, not even picking up his menu before his attention was on his date across the table.

“This isn’t too bad, is it?” he smiled brighter. He even managed to close his eyes adding to his charm.

Qrow couldn’t help but smile back. “Just wait until the waiter trips and spills the drinks all over himself,” his pessimistic self shined.

The brunet tugged his lips to one side of his mouth, shrugging a little before letting a weak laugh huff past his lips. “If it’s white, it wouldn’t be so bad, but red can stain,” he said, “but even I can admit it’d be a little funny to see.”

His words made red eyes widen in surprise, no one ever finding bad luck amusing before. A little accident versus a possible life and death was different though. Qrow did not comment on it though, not wanting to ruin the mood.

“But what will it be?” Clover asked, bringing his attention back. “Red or white?” he referenced to the list of wines on their menu.

Before he could offer a verbal reply, Qrow shook his head. And before he could be questioned, he quickly added, “Water doesn’t stain at all.”

He didn’t know if Clover knew if he had a drinking problem or not, if Ironwood really filled him in all there was, but he rather not bring that up either. He was trying to quit and he didn’t need any sort of temptations. All he could do was ignore the quizzical look on his dates face across the table.

“Are you sure?” soft teal eyes asked. “I don’t mind paying for it, I don’t want you to have to worry about the price or anything.”

Still, Qrow shook his head. “I’m okay, but thank you,” he reassured. “If you’d like something, feel free to order something. Don’t let me stop you,” he smiled gently.

Clover remained silent as he thought, Qrow could see it in his eyes. He looked to be calculating, but he was putting together all he knew to conclude as to why Qrow would reject his offer. It was a habit and he had to force himself to stop. The brunet ended up shaking his head, his smile returning as he tried to keep the mood from falling.

“You’re right, water doesn’t stain,” he said. “Besides, it’s always better to stay hydrated and alert. If we’re lucky though, maybe we can get free dessert,” Clover chuckled.

Qrow laughed at that as well, easing once more into everything that was happening. “It’d be nice to have a little good luck go my way.” He jested. “Though, dessert isn’t free if you’re paying, doesn’t matter how good in bed I am.”

Clover had to tighten his chest as much as he physically could to keep from laughing too loud in such a quiet place. He managed to muffle it to something much softer luckily, the sound something only the bird could hear. It only made said bird smirk wider.

“Maybe you’re just worth it,” the Ace-Op smiled, winking at him playfully.

That caught Qrow off guard as a dark blush erupted on his cheek. Still so new to the idea of being wanted, it was easy to make him blush with such sappy words. It doesn’t help he was never drunk anymore.

His shock and Clover’s smile had quickly disappeared though when they heard a large crash. Their heads, like everyone else’s, turned to investigate. The sight had Qrow sinking in his chair as they all observed the waiter who had fallen, whatever he held spilled across the floor as he either groaned in pain or embarrassment. 

The room was as silent as any peaceful night in the woods, but what broke it was a soft snort. It had come from Clover to Qrow’s surprise, and one of those tan hands came up to cover his mouth as if that was going to hide it any better. Qrow couldn’t help but smile at the sight. 

Clover had turned back Qrow’s direction, lowering his hand showing a smile of his own. A small chuckle had even left him. “Oops,” was all he said with a simple shrug. It had the raven-haired man laughing as well.

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be as bad as he assumed. So many years of bad luck, things were bound to go his way eventually.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get sexy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut, that is all. :)

“Your room, or mine?” 

That’s how it all started. Or rather, that’s how it ended.

The waiter tripping early that evening was the only bad luck of the night and seeing as in the end it was barely anything, Qrow couldn’t be too upset about it. Aside from that, the night went much better than he had assumed.

They ate peacefully with friendly conversation, the two of them both letting down their guard for once in their life. As Qrow wasn’t so reserved, Clover dropped his leader act and was just himself. It was just the two of them and who they really were. There was no work to be had or brought up.

It all ended when Clover worked his charm, and a bit of his semblance, to get them free dessert. It was a simple chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream, and though they ate that awhile ago, Qrow could still taste it on the brunet’s lips. They had found his room first.

Clover’s lips tingled his in a way that was intoxicating with each hum produced from deep within his chest, telling him just how much he enjoyed the lithe bird in his lap. What started as a playful kiss was now messy and desperate, saliva trickling down Qrow’s chin as their lips parted and their tongues intertwined. Hands didn’t know where to go as they proved to be restless, the night just becoming a ticking time bomb of sexual tension they both eagerly waited to express. That time was now.

Qrow was the first to pull away, needing to catch his breath, and when he had his neck was instantly attacked. The Ace-Op was always so gentle with his neck, making sure to leave no trace of his act behind, but when it came to his shoulders and chest it was all fair game. Once he felt those lips trail to his shoulder, teeth dug into the skin firmly before a tongue was easing the imprint.

“F-Fuck…” the raven-haired man signed, caressing the back of Clover’s head. The hairs at the nape of his neck tickled his hand with how soft his hair was, but he loved it.

Those teal eyes fluttered open slowly as he gently pulled away from the grip, a smirk playing at his lips seeing how flushed Qrow already was. The cute pink hue was reaching down his chest, black coat of his suit forgotten on the floor and white button-up hanging open showing that fine chest. It was a sight he could easily get used to.

“Is something wrong?” he teased, his eyes flickering up to meet red ones. 

The red of Qrow’s eyes were soon on his cheeks, but he ignored it. Instead, he smirked, crawling up into Clover’s lap as he began to undo his own coat. “You’re still dressed.”

Clover just chuckled, shedding his coat and tossing it on the floor with the other before leaning to kiss Qrow once more. As he playfully nipped at the other’s lip, he worked on getting off his shirt as well. That went some random direction in the room as well, and when it was off Qrow’s hands found his chest. It made him chuckle, but he pushed the eager bird away. It was only to take what was left of his shirt off as well. 

“Better?” he laughed, watching as Qrow rubbed his chest with a smirk. He loved how those calloused fingers felt against his scarred chest.

With a thoughtful hum and twinkling eyes, the crow answered, “Almost.”

The Operative could only laugh as he leaned to kiss his bird once more, that thoughtful hum becoming sensual as the playful body relaxed. It relaxed just to tense up once more, Clover smirking against glistening lips as he reached and gently rubbed Qrow’s erection through his pants.

Qrow had cursed against his lips quietly at the feeling, hips bucking up to their own accord to chase the sensation. But Clover moved his hand leaving him wanting more, a pout setting on his lips earning him that sexy chuckle. 

So to turn the tables, his pout settled and a devious smirk replaced it. It was Clover’s turn to be started for once, Qrow gently shoving him back on the bed and straddling his waist. He let his hand run through that brunet hair to relax the Ace-Op, but once he was done with that he carefully slid down to his thighs.

With nimble fingers, he undid the button to the slim-fitting pants below him, pulling them down the slightest as Clover lifted his hips to help. They got stuck down around his mid-thigh with the position they were in, but it was enough for Qrow to work with. Soon, his briefs followed down the same path.

It was no secret that Clover was a large man, and that counted for every inch of his body. As his hard cock was freed, the large member rested on that chiseled stomach of his, already a shade of red telling Qrow he’s been harder than he assumed. It made him twitch in his pants.

There was a curious glint to Clover’s eyes as he watched the man on top of him. His hands came up to caress that slender waist, but his loose grip was broken soon after as Qrow shifted above him. The raven-haired man had leaned down to kiss his chest softly causing a soft sigh to escape Clover’s lips.

Those delicate lips didn’t stop there though. They slowly traveled lower, causing the Operative to twitch in anticipation and the old huntsman to chuckle at the sight. Clover was about to say something, but the words died on his lips when Qrow wrapped his gently around the head of his cock.

They didn’t stay long before slipping off slowly and sensually, the old bird smirking up at his lover before inching down lower. Down near such delicate skin, he playfully nipped at the brunet’s balls earning a little jump and a harsh breath. He soothed whatever nerves he might’ve arisen with a gentle lick from the tip of his tongue. Such an innocent touch became slutty once more as he flattened his tongue and licked back up to his tip.

“Qrow…” Clover growled out quietly, hand coming down to tangle in the greying hair. What he meant to do what push him away, but he ended up pulling him closer. There was no denying how much he enjoyed this.

“Hm?” red eyes looked up innocently, mischievously. Qrow’s lips sucked gently on the side of the cock in front of him. He loved how he could feel the skin pulsating on his tongue, found it endearing how precum started to gather at the tip. 

The Ace-Op was about to speak, but whatever words were on his lips faded into a moan as the head of his cock was sucked on again gently. The flat of Qrow’s tongue rubbed what it could before flexing, the tip of his tongue now tracing the skin that flared out. The hand in his hair tightened, drawing him closer causing more of that cock to slip down his throat.

It’d been a long time since he had done anything like this, and Clover was far from small, so at first, he did gag. It wasn’t much, something he was going to push through as he easily caught ahold of himself, but he was pulled off from where he was. The cock in his mouth hadn’t disappeared completely, but that large hand in his hair moved to rub his cheek instead. Whatever tingle that tickled his throat still was quickly fading.

“S-Sorry,” Clover panted quietly, voice almost nonexistent. His skin was flushed all over, all his pent-up frustration slowly peeking out with the need to be as close to Qrow as possible. This was the closest the bird has seen him blushing. 

The shy tone had the old huntsman chuckling gently, lips long gone from the twitching cock in front of him. “It’s okay,” he reassured softly, voice the slightest bit hoarser, “it was just a surprise, that’s all.” 

His hand was rubbing the bare skin that was Clover’s thigh, but he had stopped when he was getting grabbed. The teal-eyed man had reached down and gently grabbed under Qrow’s arms, chuckling softly as he pulled him back up. He was laughing again because of so.

“Really, I’m okay,” he smiled softly, rubbing the firm chest he laid against gently.

He couldn’t help the small buck his hips gave quickly silencing him after his sentence. Those talented hands had reached into his pants though, giving his ass a gentle squeeze as Clover was laughing himself quietly.

“That’s not it,” he said, beginning to blush himself. It was an actual blush as he grew sheepish, he couldn’t blame how flush his skin was all together. It was something Qrow took notice, and it made him nervous. “I was just thinking, you know, how about tonight you take the lead?”

His words confused the bird causing his head to cock to the side the slightest. He didn’t understand because even if dating was fairly new to them, all that sexual frustration has led to the few nights they’ve been together, well, spent together. And after each round, Qrow gained confidence in himself causing him to become quite the dominant bottom.

“You look lost,” Clover noticed with a small, awkward smile earning a playful scoff.

“That’s because I am.”

The blunt words made the brunet realize just how Qrow took his words. It had him becoming unsettled, not wanting to ruin any trust he’s earned. The last thing he wanted to do either was shift the odds in his favor, his hands worrying against the ass within them, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. The only reason he spits out the words was because of the worried look Qrow began to wear.

“Qrow, I want you to top me. Is that so hard?” the words rushed from his mouth. He blushed worse, not knowing how his request would be taken. “I enjoy all we’ve done, but come on, with the way you act I can’t help but be curious. I wanna experience what you experience.”

Clover moved his hands from Qrow’s ass to reach for his hands instead. He laced their fingers together, staring up hopefully at his attempt at humor. His request was more than their playful flirting and suggestive talk, but if he made it seem like that then maybe the raven-haired man would worry less about it.

Red eyes flickered for a second in thought, but once a sentence formed on soft lips, they met ones that contrasted his own. “I…I haven’t exactly done this in a while. You sure?” Qrow had asked. He was uncertain in himself.

His words must’ve been funny though for Clover was laughing. It had him blushing and looking the other way, but before he could attempt to hide himself those hands tightened in his own. He was stuck the way he was.

“Of course I’m sure,” Clover chuckled. “And whatever you’re worried about, don’t. Remember, this isn’t just anybody you’re sleeping with, you’ve got the luckiest man in bed with you,” he couldn’t help but jest. 

Qrow rolled his eyes at that, a smirk playing at his lips as his nerves relaxed. He did not comment on what was just said but slipped from Clover to finish undressing the both of them. It went fairly smoother than previous times with the lack of rush, hands not fumbling over buttons and smacking against another. That and the Operative was a lot more willing as he enjoyed the show that was Qrow undressing.

“I hope you know,” he said as he crawled back on the bed, “that I’m going to miss sitting in your lap.”

As much as his tone was joking, there was some truth to it. Clover was larger than himself, slightly taller and fuller in muscle. He enjoyed how safe he felt in those arms, like he could actually relax for once in his life. Would he admit that part of it all right away though? No. Not yet.

“Yeah, well,” Clover laughed, sitting up as well. He reached over, reaching to his nightstand to get what was needed for what was about to happen. “knowing you, the night isn’t over yet. Maybe we can arrange for that to happen.”

Qrow couldn’t help the flutter in his chest. Seeing Clover like this, back on his back naked and open to him, trusting him with something so personal, it was almost a painful realization. He couldn’t focus much on the sentimental though because as he was lost in thought, it seemed the man in front of him grew impatient. Those skilled fingers were teasing his own entrance. 

Before the raven-haired man could get a word out, one of those thick nibble fingers pushed itself inside the strong body. Even in the dim light, Qrow could see that pink pucker flutter around the digit as it wasn’t used to the intrusion. Clover had just groaned out sensually though, stroking his cock with one hand as he opened himself up. The sight had Qrow wanting his lips back on that hardened member, to finish what he started, but he didn’t dare move. He didn’t dare miss out on something.

His intense focus was something Clover had noticed, a dark blush settling on his cheeks and a smirk growing on his lips. He couldn’t help but tease. “Enjoying yourself, Qrow?” he asked, soon adding a second finger in himself. His small gasp had become a louder moan.

As much as the bird had blushed, a large smirk was his own was forming. “Hell yeah, baby,” he said, moving to crawl back on top of his lover.

He was careful not to disturb anything the man under him was doing. His arms were propping himself up on either side of Clover, head dipping down to kiss him which was greeted warmly. The position allowed Qrow to feel how tense with need the other was becoming. Arms tense with his ministrations, chest struggling to breathe with their kissing, legs tightening with the desire to have more. It had him getting harder himself.

As they kissed, Clover took his free hand and fumbled it around until he found one of Qrow’s. It had the huntsman pulling away in slight confusion, but the Ace-Op was smirking playfully up at him. He had taken his hand, moving it down between his legs.

“Help a guy out, would ya?” he chuckled at himself, his laughter soon focused on the red-eyed man’s expression.

Qrow might’ve been shocked at first, but he was soon nodding. He sat back up as he searched for the lube, Clover removing his fingers from himself as he laid back and relaxed. As much as Qrow was fumbling with sudden vigor, he managed to get his fingers coated before he was hovering the Operative once more. 

His touch was gentle of course, even if Clover had warmed himself up the slightest just literal seconds ago. He started with one finger, and when he was met with no resistance, he quickly added a second. Those teal eyes shut for a moment as another moan escaped him, hips pushing down on those fingers allowing Qrow to feel the flutter of his muscles against his fingers.

Skilled with both a sword, a gun, and a scythe, Qrow knew what he was doing with his fingers. There was no hesitation as he treated Clover with the same grace, he treated Harbinger, and just like the weapon, Clover moved beautifully in sync with him. As his fingers curled inside the man, he’d arched up and press down further on those digits. If he twisted one way, Clover would move the other. Every time he pressed his fingers closer or spread them, he’d be rewarded with a beautiful spine-chilling shiver. 

It was quick, to his surprise, to get Clover panting with a thin layer of sweat on his skin already. But he the man laid, just as beautiful as ever. The teal in his eyes slowly disappeared as his pupils dilated more with need. All sense of his control was slipping. It was the greatest thing Qrow has ever seen. It only got better when he jumped with a high moan.

“Dammit… Qrow…” Clover grunted. He could feel calloused fingertips rubbing at his prostate. 

The bird groaned back softly, his dick jumping at the way his name came off the Operative’s lips. It made him eager for what was about to come, whatever nerves he had about the situation long gone. He wanted to top Clover more than anything at the moment. He let his fingers move a little more, wanting to make sure the man trusting him was ready. Qrow might’ve not been as large as Clover, but the last thing he wanted was to hurt him still.

“How are you feeling?” Qrow asked, voice huskier with his sudden surge of arousal.

The Ace-Op wanted to snort playfully, but he couldn’t as a soft moan pushed past his lips instead. “What do you think?”

Unlike Clover, his bird could let out a quiet chuckle. “I meant are you ready?” he clarified, but as he had he twisted his fingers once again earning a small yelp, “or I can just continue with this.”

Qrow’s laughter also earned him a glare. “I’m ready if you are,” he said. “But I will happily cum like this and leave you hanging,” he then teased.

As Clover was the one laughing now, he was quickly silenced as slender fingers left him. Instead, he whined out softly to both of their disbelief, a dark blush erupting on his cheeks. He was now laughing awkwardly.

But that cunning huntsman above him just smirked, not saying a word as he reached to get a condom. By the time he opened the package and rolled the latex on himself, Clover had settled his blush. It was about to quickly return though.

“Do you need me that badly?” Qrow teased, caging the brunet with his arms once more. His response was a nod making his smile grow. “Well I need you too, baby,” he said with a gentle nip of Clover’s earlobe.

Teal eyes fluttered closed again, but when they opened, they were playful once more. Little did Qrow know that his words didn’t just fluster the man, it invigorated him. Because the slightest bit he lowered his guard, he ended up on his back with a chuckling Clover sitting on his waist.

“Yes, I do need you that badly,” he purred, rubbing the slender chest below him. One hand trailed up his own thigh and behind himself, “so would you hurry up?”

Sure fingers grabbed onto Qrow’s cock, not minding the lube-y mess that would become of his hand. Clover was too focused on getting the cock inside him to care. With gentle guidance, he was soon sinking down on the hard member. He steadied himself once again on the muscular chest below him, a shaky breath leaving him and a quiet moan coming from Qrow.

It’s been a long while since he’s done this. Had sex, to begin with, let alone bottom too. He was tight allowing him to feel every twitch the raven-haired man inside him made. Allowed him to feel every inch sink inside him.

It was what had Qrow biting his lip, trying desperately to not cum so quickly. Clover felt like heaven though, tight around his cock and plush against it. He had to steady himself by grabbing those strong thighs on either side of him.

When Clover grew comfortable, he slowly began moving. Thighs flexed as he lifted himself, muscles tensing before releasing as he slid back down. It was a gentle rhythm, starting them both out easy, quiet moans leaving them. 

And as Clover grew more comfortable, so did Qrow. When the brunet started moving faster with need did, he start moving with him. As Clover would push down, he’d push up, wanting to be as deep and as close as possible to the man. He didn’t doubt that he was hitting his hitting the man’s prostate because, with each time their hips collided, he could feel muscles tightening around his cock and heard Clover moan louder. 

The Ace-Op’s arms began to gently shake at the feeling of everything, pleasure running up his spine and down to his toes. Before his arms gave out though, he leaned down to kiss Qrow, breaking their contact quickly as he was sitting upright once more. Instead of using his chest for stability however, he was now using the headboard in front of him. His fingers curled tightly into the wood as he tried to keep some control of himself. It was all slipping away though.

His thighs could only quiver as he felt such a tight grip upon them, feeling the strength that is Qrow and realizing this is how he made him react. It had a loud moan pushing out of him, though it got cut short for he almost choked on his breath with his prostate rubbed again. No matter how many times he could be touched in such a sensitive spot, he’d always become breathless when it was rubbed the right way and was Qrow rubbing it the right way.

“You feel so good,” Clover managed to purr out, his head hanging low as he couldn’t bear holding it up anymore. Somehow his hips worked harder and faster, wanting all the huntsman could offer.

“Yeah?” the bird laughed weakly. He could barely focus himself, but he knew all he wanted to do was touch that body.

Both hands left Clover’s thighs to explore. One hand reached up to rub that firm chest, always loving how it felt, as the other went to stroke the cock bouncing in front of him. Right when his fingers wrapped around the flesh did Clover tighten up more.

“S-So close, Qrow…” he moaned out desperately, unable to catch his breath. By now his eyes were closed, the energy to open them long gone.

“Don’t worry, babe,” Qrow reassured. His hand tightened around the cock gently, stroking him faster. “I’ll get you there, just relax, Clover”

It was easier said than done, but with every flick of his wrist, Clover found himself getting closer and closer to the edge. With that little focus he had left, he did his best to open his eyes and glance down at Qrow, and the sight ruined him.

Flushed like always, he always adored the extra shade to his skin. His red eyes were hooded as he concentrated, but rather than looking up at him, he stared down at where their hips were flushed together. Those pink lips were parted as he worked for every breath, as if the sex was more important than breathing. It was when those eyes flickered up to meet his own and wink at him did he lose it.

With a deep grunt, Clover grabbed onto the headboard tighter than before as he started cumming. His legs were shaking worse than before, giving out leaving him at the will of Qrow’s movements. Those movements were ones to speed up to help him finish an amazing orgasm before slowing to not overwork his sensitive body. 

Clover had slipped the slightest from the headboard, and before he got a chance to catch himself, Qrow had his hands back on his waist to support him. By now his hips had stopped and he panted gently, listening to Clover’s own heavier panting as he came down from such a wonderful high. They sat in near silence for a moment.

“Y-You can continue, I-I’m okay,” the Operative tried to reassure, but the huntsman was denying him. He felt Qrow about to pull out, but what little strength he found in himself, he kept him in place. He began to move his hips again.

A small hiss had left him in discomfort, but it was nothing bad. If anything, it had his cock twitching in attempts to harden again, but he was spent at the moment. He was too concerned about getting Qrow off anyways to even think about getting hard again.

Qrow had tried to protest what he was doing, but he was quickly shut up and Clover leaned down to kiss him. He grunted against the lips that produced high, tired moans as his prostate was overstimulated, but he didn’t stop himself. It had Qrow twitching inside him. Soon, he was cumming as well.

He was a lot less vocal than Clover, especially with lips on his silencing him, but what noise did come out was deeper. A rough grunt echoed in his throat as his chest tightened, desperate for air. He didn’t care though, just enjoyed the pleasure that flooded his body. Any second longer, he would’ve passed out, but Clover pulled away from his lips allowing him to breathe once more. He was now the one panting, Clover smirking down at him weakly like he has many times before.

They laid like that briefly, Clover still on top of Qrow, both panting and smirking as they gazed at one another. Qrow had been the first to move between them and he had leaned in for a kiss. With his breath now caught, he could happily focus on those plush lips. When they pulled away, they both sighed gently as their bodies relaxed.

“You know,” Qrow started with a chuckle, “I didn’t see you as a bottom.”

Clover was laughing as well. “Just because I prefer topping, doesn’t mean I don’t like bottoming every now and then,” he explained. “Besides, there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he winked. “And as for someone whose been solely a bottom so far, you’re definitely topping again.”

Qrow laughed at that, letting his laughter settle into a lazy smile. “Maybe you can bribe me,” he joked.

Teal eyes, the color visible once more, had rolled fondly. Those eyes had disappeared though as he nuzzled down into the neck provided. “Another date it is then,” he murmured into the sweaty skin.

A dark hue took over the bird’s cheek like when they first went out. He forgot this had all started over their date, forgot they went out in the first place. He was so focused on Clover and the now he forgot how the past led to this now. It made him smile though, at the memory of everything. It also made him smile at the thought of doing it all again.

“It’s a date then,” Qrow smiled to himself.

Clover was smiling as well; he could feel it against his skin. “Next time though,” he started, gaining the huntsman’s attention. “

**Author's Note:**

> My other note might've been I know Clover's eyes are labeled as teal, but at first I wrote green. I went back and changed them all I believe, but in case I didn't hopefully this clears up confusion.
> 
> Also feel free to ask me about other ships/fandoms! I'm working on my bio, but it's not much, but you can look if you'd like! :)


End file.
